Gordon Claps Cheeks
by GayTrainsAllTheWay
Summary: [Humanized] Gordon is very thisty for Henry's ass, so he decides hes going to clap his cheeks.
1. Chapter 1

There was a reason why Gordon never took Henry to the gym with him. Aside from him assuming Henry stares at other too much, it's more of others looking at those cheeks. Ah yes, Henry's cheeks, who knew those cheeks can look so much better in yoga pants. Sometimes even Gordon couldn't help but take a look. Yes he did live with his boyfriend, but those cheeks are very hypnotic. He also didn't take Henry to gyms because of how much attention he attracted, especially with that ass of his.

He did like to watch Henry push around heavy weights, since he would walk behind him as that ass wiggled a bit. At home it was another story, he was ready to clap those cheeks. Dive deep into a cave full of wonder. Thinking about it just made him sprung.

"I feel all sweaty and icky. I'm gonna take a shower before we… you know." informed Henry as he walked off.

Gordon stared at that ass jiggle away. _How does an ass look so good?_ _ **Fuck.**_

Gordon bolted getting himself ready as Henry showered. Lube, lotion, hell even kitchen oil; all the necessities near him so the mood doesn't die, and so he doesn't lose his erected cock. Of course, we cannot forget about the secret drawer full of toys. Unique little and big fellas, working magic.

The muscular man enjoyed himself too much, but he also was getting too impatient. This calls for digging through the junk drawer. He pulled the drawer open and looked around. One item caught his eye. A thin red ribbon. Most likely used as a bow for gift wrapping. There was also a rubber band. He knew what he wanted to do. Taking it out, he pulled out his dick as well. Then he began to wrap the rubber band around the tip. Maybe it'll expand a bit.

With nothing else to do he layed back and thought about Henry showering. Picturing as drops of water glided down that ass of his. Not to mention his hair down, reminding him of how wet and sweaty he would get when he was finished getting fucked.

"Fuck it." murmured Gordon to himself. He got up, and went to the restroom.

The door creaked open a bit. Gordon licked his lips as he saw Henry's fat cheeks press against the door of the shower. He knew it couldn't wait any longer, it needed to come out, it had to be satisfied.

But Gordon had an idea, he bolted back to the bedroom to grab something from the junk drawer, the red ribbon. He was now back in front of the bathroom door, and there he pulled his penis out once more. Carefully he tied the ribbon around his at fat cock and finally he entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon stealthy slid in the crack of the door. Henry grew alert when Gordon shut the door. Bt he was just fine when he knew it was Gordon.

"What are you doing Gordon?" asked Henry.

Gordon didn't answer until he stood in front of Henry. Where he examined his lover's thick body. Gordon liked curves, Henry wasn't fat, but he wasn't thin either.

 _Thick._

 _That was the perfect word for it._

"Your taking too long." said Gordon.

"Well I do need to be nice and clean." Henry replied.

"All for what? Just for me to shower all over you with my non existing kids?" argued Gordon.

"..."

Henry was surprised when Gordon began removing clothes off. One by one they were all on the floor. "Were doing it in here?" questioned Henry.

"Well, your so worried about getting dirty, that we are." answered Gordon.

It was Henry's turn to examine Gordon's body. He smiled at Gordon's cock, noticing how it was in a ribbon."Nice penis." giggled Henry.

"Thanks, I was going to put it up your ass." joked Gordon entering the shower.

"I thought I was going to be fine, but now I'm embarrassed. You don't usually see my belly in bed." blushed Henry shyly.

"I mean I know you're not the thinnest person, but I don't mind."explained Godon.

Henry smiled, looking at Gordon's eyes he knew it was time. He turned around and slightly bent over, pressing his arms and hands onto the wall. His back curved, and his ass raised up. Gordon's penis was ready, his body was ready. He grabbed the sides of Henry, and took a deep breath.

Slowly about to insert his desperate cock, he noticed the rubber band tied on it. He took it off before Henry saw, but no use.

"D-Did you try to use a rubber band as a strap?" asked Henry?

"Well, I-" Gordon was cut off.

"If you wanted to make yourself bigger you could've also asked for some assistance." suggested Henry.

"What-"

Henry turned back around, and got down. He knew it what was about to occur.

"The fella needs attention from me too~" Henry grinned.

In Gordon's roster was inserted into Henry's mouth. This was where magic things happen. Henry's mouth was something special. Especially when it goes down his throat. Nice and tight. Henry played with Gordon's member like it was a lollipop, or even a popsicle. Henry bobbed his head back and forth. That tongue was the main attraction however. It fitted so nicely, just like the buns on a hot dog. It circled around so carefully.

Gordon's knees began to feel weak. But he didn't, no, he couldn't let Henry see him like this. If someone was gonna drop, it was going to be Henry. Gordon's pulled hiscock out, Hery looked at him confused.

"If I'm going to come, it's going to be up your ass." replied Gordon.

"I know you wanted to do it in here, but it would be comfortable if we did it in bed." said Henry.

"Alright then."

Gordon let Henry out of the shower first. He stared at Henry's naked ass jiggle on to the bedroom. He was ready to finally pond that fat ass of his. He managed to catch up with him in time. Henry was barely climbing into bed when Gordon gave that ass a slap. His body tingled as it jiggled a bit.

His body grew hard, his cock throbbed, Henry ass was right there, what stopped him?

Henry got in position laying on his back. "Eat me~" he said as he spread his legs open.

Gordon jumped into bed, and up to Henry. He hovered over the other.

He shook his head, "I want you on all fours."

"Classic doggie style." obeyed Henry.

Gordon took a deep breath and got closer to Henry, where his skin now touched Henry's soft skin. His member brushed against Henry's ass, make him erected.

Slowly, it entered. Henry hummed, and gripped the bed sheets. Gordon stood there, he wanted his cock to get used to the tight space. It was like trying to fit an ice cube in the tiny hole of a water bottle. It could never, but we do it anyways.

"Are you gonna…" wondered Henry.

"I'm getting to it." answered Gordon. It was slow thrusts at first. But the paced increased.

Henry laid his head, drool began to fall out of his mouth.

Gordon just kept pumping, he loved the feeling of his skin smacking the back of Henry's ass.

 _That plump ass…_

Every day he'd wake up next to that ass, he'd eat that ass, he'd fuck that ass.

 _It was so much_ _ **cake!**_

Hell one of Henry's legs are bigger than James when he was around 5yrs.

 _How does a bum get so big?_

It was possible the tuna sandwiches caught up to Henry's body. Gordon, as someone who forced on health did read once about fish being an ingredient to getting a large bum.

 _But god damn._

 _The best part?_

 _That ass was his._

 _That ass is for his to fuck, his to do whatever._

 _ **To bust inside it!**_

Henry began to whimper, he felt his knees weak which what kept him up. But Gordon wasn't goman stop until he let out the fattest nut in him. His speed grew faster, the thrusts were harder.

"Haa~!" cried Henry as he felt Gordon slam his sweet spot.

Gordon loved looking at Henry, they way his face looked when he saw him get fucked in the ass. By him of course. Anyone else is a big no.

"More! Harder! _Faster!"_ Begged Henry as he began to throw his ass back to match Gordon's thrusts.

Great sync. It was excellent, Gordon's pace slowed however.

"I said faster!" Henry winned, " _Please!"_ He was so desperate he backed himself up more, and rubbed his ass against Gordon.

Gordon liked it. He gave Henry's ass a hard slap and continued. Henry grunted from the smack but was happy the pace was faster.

"T-Thank you master~!" panted Henry.

 _Master?_ This was something unusual for Gordon, or even Henry to say. But he liked it. He liked it so much he had an idea. He proceeded to thrust but the red ribbon he had was on the bed.

He trusted, as fast as he could, Henry moaning loudly, legs about to give out.

… _Finally…_

 _He came._

Henry gave a final moan before he laid there, ass naked for the whole world see, cum leaking out of his ass. Gordon sat there panting, onto his plan… He dragged Henry's arms and tied them to the leg of the bed.

When Henry noticed he was confused. He watched Gordon open their drawer of toys. He eyed a whip, and took it.

"What are we going to do now Gordon?" asked Henry.

"Don't call me that, from now on…" Gordon took the whip and smacked Henry. " _Call me Master."_

Henry bit his lip, "Yes, master."

Gordon walked around Henry studying his body, face, thighs, and ass. "No need to tremble in fear, you obey me and I won't hurt you… or at least not so bad."

Henry nodded.

"What toy would you like to play with?" asked Gordon.

"I do enjoy-" But Henry didn't get a say.

"You know you do get tense when I insert my tip. Maybe we should practice with that shall we?" Suggested Gordon.

" _Oh gosh no- I mean…"_ Stuttered Henry. He braced for another smack from the whip. Instead, he felt something soft touch bum.

"If I'm gonna have something up you, might as well loosen you up." added Gordon. "They're feathers in case you are wondering."

Henry sighed, but he worried knowing this wasn't loosening him up. Gordon soon caught on.

"Welp, guess I got to personally expand your anus for you." Gordon concluded.

"What?" questioned Henry.

Gordon used his fingers and held Henry open. He used the other hand to grab another toy. Anal beads. Henry quivered, he wasn't ready.

The 1st one was inserted, it wasn't as bad when being with the smallest but each one got bigger. Henry was in discomfort, with the last one, not being fully inserted. It really made his hole spread open. Like chickens when laying eggs. He felt like his anus was going to tear.

"Master, I don't like this." whispered Henry.

"We can't like everything." replied Gordon. He grabbed the ring at the end of the beads, and yanked them out.

Henry wanted to scream, but he didn't "What else are we gonna do?"

"I am getting a big hungry." Gordon brought up.

"Oh? What would you like to eat?" wondered Henry.

Gordon got close to the other. He gave that bum a smack. " _Cake!"_

"Oh ok." answered Henry.

Maybe nothing bad would come out of this. After all, Henry could be laying there doing nothing. However he grew confused as he saw Gordon lay next to him, and untie the ribbon.

"Come on." demanded Gordon.

"I thought you were gonna eat….me."

"I am, I'm telling you to sit on my face."

Henry frowned, "I don't really… I don't want to."

"Oh?"

"I don't mind you eating me out, but I don't wanna sit on your face." reassured Henry.

"Why is that?" questioned Gordon.

"I'm scared I'm going to break something."

"Oh well, come on now, on my face." demanded Gordon.

Henry trembled getting closer, He sat on Gordon's chest looking at his face.

"Well?" questioned Gordon.

"I scared."

"Look, I'll even shut my eyes, just hurry up."

When Henry adjusted himself onto Gordon's face, his whole head had seem to disappear under Henry. How could it not? He had a pretty big bum, and thick thighs. He felt Gordon's nose brush around, this made Henry tremble. It sorta ticked him, which made him giggle.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Henry began to get comfortable and relax, but that was an issue, as he wasn't fully sitting down before. One of Gordon's arms began to smack Henry's thighs, but Henry wasn't sure what was it for.

Gordon then pushed Henry off.

" _Christ! Did you want me to suffocate down there?"_ Boomed Gordon.

"I didn't know!" explained Henry.

Gordon panted, taking deep breaths, "I knew you ass was hypnotic, and thick. But I didn't know it could kill."

"I'm sorry." blushed Henry.

"No, it's fine. I liked it."

Henry went under the covers and laid next to Gordon. "So…?"

"I guess it's about time we sleep."

"Mhm."

"Hey Gordon?"

"...?"

"I love you."


End file.
